


Shades of Jim

by TwoWorldsChild



Series: Pieces of Stardust [11]
Category: Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, I try another one, M/M, Musing, Romance, Snippets, description, thoughts about Jim
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-17
Updated: 2016-10-17
Packaged: 2018-08-23 00:28:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 263
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8306842
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TwoWorldsChild/pseuds/TwoWorldsChild
Summary: I'm  a  space bound rocket ship and your  heart's  the  moon.And I'm  aimin' right at you, right at you.250, 000 miles  on  a  clear night in June.And I'm so lost without you, without you, without you.





	

**Author's Note:**

> BotanyCameos mentioned in a review answer something like: Khan will discover Shades of Jim. And that's my inspiration for the title and this tiny, unbetaed, snippet from a not-native-speaker. :)

* * *

 

**_I'm a space bound rocket ship and your heart's the moon_ **

**_And I'm aimin' right at you, right at you_ **

**_250, 000 miles on a clear night in June_ **

_**And I'm so lost without you, without you, without you** _

_(Eminem)_

 

 

Not only black and white, more a kaleidoscope of fluctuating colors, caught in a swirl of light. Like a supernova which incinerates slowly the stars in her closer sphere. A neutron storm which traveled over everything in his wake and left only a blank canvas of static behind. Unpredictable like a meteorite shower and not to catch in mere words. Like a magic spell who radiates from the brilliant colors of a cosmic nebula. A nuclear heat wave, which burns through my entire being. It was, as if the universe itself hold his breath every time he set foot in a room, only to exhale again with reverent amazement. Never just black and white, but the many shades between, who made out Jim Kirk's luminous personality, which caught me with an imaginary butterfly net. Beyond every rescue attempt. The certain feeling, that he will be in every universe my destiny … in one way or another, with a good or a bad outcome of the story. And I will probably get never tired to learn new shades of him who I deeply love. But this train of thought ended suddenly. Smooth lips breathe a soft kiss on the nape of my neck and he whispered sweet nothings in my ear. He grabs my hands and guided me to our bed. And resistance is impossible.


End file.
